Shinigami gets controlled
by DeaththeKid8888
Summary: something is wrong with lord death and kid is getting worried and wants to find out whats wrong with his father.  please review


**Shinigami gets controlled **

Death the kid was in the death room with his father lord death. Kid was waiting for his father to say something to him because lately his father has been acting different lately. Kid was getting worried that something might have happened to him or something.

Kid said "hey dad are u ok u have been acting strange lately".

Lord death turned to his son but didn't say anything he was just staring at him. Then kid walked up to but the lord death grabbed him and threw him hard against the wall. Kid screamed in pain.

Kid then looked at his dad and said "why did u do that father"!

Lord death said in his dark voice "cause I don't want to see u now get out of my site u good for nothing child".

Kid ran out of the room and went home and he saw Liz and Patty on the couch watching tv. Liz then saw kid with a scared look on his face.

Liz went up to him and said "kid what happened".

Patty the came and repeated what Liz said.

Kid then explained to them that his dad grabbed him and threw against the wall very hard. Liz and Patty were shocked when they heard that.

Then Liz said "y would he do that". Kid said I don't know I think someone is controlling him or something because he would never do that to me ever".

Then out of nowhere the Front door was knocked down and lord death came in and grabbed kid by the neck. Kid was trying hard as he could to get his father off of him but he couldn't. Liz and Patty tried to get his father off of kid but lord death shinigami chopped them both and they were knocked out.

Lord death then said "it is time to die"

Then lord death then threw him out the window. Kid got up but the glass did cut his right arm badly. He was holding his badly wounded arm. Then lord death came back out.

Kid said "I got to do something or im done".

Kid was screaming for Liz and Patty after a while they woke up and heard kid calling them. They ran outside and saw kid.

Kid said "hurry and turn into weapon form"!

Liz and Patty both said "ok" and turned.

Kid starting shooting but lord death was dodging each one of his bullets. Lord death was in front of kid and wacked him into a tree. Kid tried to get up but lord death grabbed him by the leg and threw him into a building. When kid hit the building some blood was coming out of his mouth and he was breathing heavy.

Kid said "this is not easy he's my father I cant attack him"

Liz said "well u have to if u want to save him from whatever is controlling him".

Kid said "your right but what do I do".

Lord death then came and tried to hit kid but he dodged it and starting shooting at his dad. When kid stopped shooting their was smoke everywhere so he doesn't know if he got him or not. The smoke started to clear, once it was gone his dad was gone. Then out of nowhere lord death punched Kid and he went flying. Kid was knocked out.

Liz and Patty both said "KID!"

Lord death came and said "how pathetic".

Kid then woke up and he started coughing up blood he was badly wounded his right arm was bleeding badly there was blood on his mouth, forehead, and his left leg had a huge cut. Kid tried to stand but was having a hard time and wincing in pain.

Lord death said "don't even bother just let me kill u, u cant even fight anymore".

Kid said " your wrong" and then said "Liz, Patty we are going to do soul resonance".

Liz and Paty said "ok"

Then they all said "LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE"!

Lord death was just standing there doing nothing and said to himself "looks like he has some fight left in him".

Kid then fired at him lord death didn't do anything he just let the attack hit him. Once he was done the two guns turned back into humans. Once the smoked cleared they saw lord death on the ground and something was coming out of him "it looked like a snake" Patty said.

Kid said "it was one of Medusa's snakes".

Then the snake disappeared. Lord death then woke up and saw kid all beat up.

Lord death said "KIDDO WHAT HAPPENED".

Kid said "u did this to me".

Lord death was shocked. Then kid said "it wasn't your fault u were controlled by Medusa".

Then kid started to black out but lord death caught him and brought him inside and wrapped his wounds, then placed him in his bed.

Lord death walked up to Liz and Patty and said "thank u" to them.

Liz and Patty said "no problem".

Lord death then said "don't worry kid should be fine when he wakes up tomorrow".

**The end**


End file.
